


Things You Said That I Wasn't Meant To Hear

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Star Trek Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Uhura, it ends in fluff though don't worry, kinda??, minor Chapel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Prompted by anon on TumblrJim overhears something taken out of context and is convinced Leo is going to break up with him, because why /wouldn't/ he?





	Things You Said That I Wasn't Meant To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr!

It’s pretty damn obvious that Leo is beyond pissed at Jim. Hell, Jim is pissed at Jim, and he isn’t as attached to himself as Leo is. Missing all but two days of their joint shore leave is just the icing on the cake. 

And it’s not like Jim loves putting himself in danger! But he can’t stand aside while his crew is in danger.

And  _ another  _ thing is that ever since Leo is Jim’s primary care doctor, they’re not registered as each other’s next of kin anymore, since they’re not married or otherwise related. Meaning, even though Jim got back to the Starbase needing only one set of lifesaving surgery, Leo hadn’t found out until he had already looked for Jim everywhere.

And then there was the thing where Jim refused to take his meds because hey, they were making him feel really, really bad.

And last week he’d caught a snippet of Leo talking to Christine, “Chris, I don’t know how much longer I can do this. With him getting himself into trouble over and over and over. One day I won’t be able to do anything for him anymore.”

Jim hadn’t heard Chris’ answer, but he’d heard enough. So Leo is breaking up with him but doesn’t know how to tell him. It’s why he doesn’t sleep at Jim’s quarters anymore, why he’s so odd during their meals together, like there’s something he wants to say but can’t.

Nyota has been shooting him looks too, wondering, sizing him up.

    “You know, I never thought you were relationship material,” she says during breakfast once. They’re alone - Leo ate quickly and wandered off to Sickbay, Spock didn’t even show up.

Jim’s heart beats harshly in his chest. 

    “He’s going to break up with me, isn’t he?” He asks, hurting already. It’s not like Leo doesn’t have every reason to.

She looks at him strangely. “Why do you think that?”

He shakes his head. “Forget it. Doesn’t matter.”

She drops it.

 

Jim can’t even stand being in the same room as Leo anymore. Leo doesn’t come on the bridge, Jim doesn’t visit him in Sickbay, makes sure to hit the gym when Leo definitely isn’t there, and so forth.

At night he can barely sleep, staring up at an empty ceiling. They’d planned to draw Terran constellations with glow in the dark paint there.

The bed is far too big for Jim alone. It reminds him of when he was young and would hide in his mom’s bed, hoping it’d somehow give him strength to withstand the stepdad of the month while she was roaming the stars. He feels small and weak and stupid and cowardly - just like he had for most of his childhood. They aren’t happy memories.

 

He’s due for shots. Chris administers them, not Leo, and Jim can’t take it anymore.

    “Can you talk to him?” He asks, and Chris looks at him weirdly.

    “Leo,” Jim explains. “He - he’s been weird, and I know he wants to break up with me, I just wish he’d get it over with.”

Chris very, very carefully arranges the set of hyposprays. “I’ll talk to him, and I can tell him to meet you at O-Deck one tonight, but you’ll need to do the talking there.”

    “Thank you.” Jim’s voice catches in his throat.

 

True to her word, Chris talks to Leo and he shows up. Jim’s palms are sweaty and he doesn’t know what to say.

    “Can you get it over with?” He can’t look Leo in the eye either. “Just … tell me you can’t stand it anymore, and that you want to end it, that you want to remain friends or not. Just please say it already.”

Leo stays silent for entirely too long.

Finally, “You think I’m breaking up with you?”

Jim shrugs. “Figures. You’ve been avoiding me, and I heard you talk with Chris, that you can’t do this anymore.”

Leo chokes out a laugh, high-pitched and stressed. “I wanted to propose to you, you fucking idiot, -”

    “What?!” Jim’s head snaps up fast enough to give himself whiplash. “What?!”

    “I just - I’m a fucking shitty liar, Jim, you know that. I was so scared you’d know, I could barely stand being in a room together because the fucking ring kept burning holes in my pocket. Wanted to propose for the anniversary of you getting the captaincy. But -” He steps closer. “Guess I oughta do it now, huh? James Kirk, will you -”

    “Yes!” Jim says. “Oh God, yes!”

    “- let me finish my goddamn sentence.”

Jim grins so widely he thinks his face is going to split in two.

    “James Kirk, will you marry me?”

    “ _ Hell  _ yes I will.”

 

He only realizes much, much later, after celebratory kisses and sex and more kisses and both of them bawling their eyes out, that it’s not just any gold ring Leo, the sap he is, got him. No, it’s a proper gold ring with a diamond set in it.

    “It’s in the shape of the  _ Enterprise _ ,” Jim says in a small voice, utterly delighted, unable to take his eyes off the ring.

     “Well, of course it is. You’re already married to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave me a comment if you liked it please :3
> 
> come say hi on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com). maybe shoot me a prompt?


End file.
